


12 секунд

by Renie_D



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: немного к вопросу о времени





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: trees are silent 
> 
> Написано для Битвы пейрингов-2016, команда Тензо & Ирука

Ирука почти успевает. Он бросает клона в лобовую атаку, которую оттачивал последние три недели, а сам движется со спины АНБУ, надеясь улучить подходящий момент, напасть… и, конечно, не попасть под свои же сюрикены.

Кунай летит в яремную вену, скрытую под темной тканью — сегодня она его главная цель. Он так сосредоточен, что собственный пульс, бьющий в виски, кажется ему током крови его противника. Острие высверкивает на солнце еще раз, перед тем как впиться в тело, и с глухим звуком — его Ирука ни с чем не спутает — врезается в обманку-полено.

А в следующий миг — Ирука не понимает, происходит ли это в ту же секунду или нет — его подбородок и грудь взрываются острой болью — своей и своей-возвращенной, доставшейся в подарок от клона, и он падает как подкошенный в траву.

Вязкая черная муть с мириадом светящихся точек выветривается из головы быстрее, чем обычно. Влажная трава под щекой приятно холодит ссаженную скулу. Росы сегодня слишком много для начала весны.

Ирука переворачивается на спину и трогает кончиками пальцев нос и подбородок.

— Я не ломал. — Бесстрастно сообщает серьезный голос откуда-то сверху. — Вам еще вести занятия, сенсей.

Ирука закрывает глаза. Грудь болит, словно в нее врезался как минимум дотон, а не кулак в форменной перчатке АНБУ, а лицо онемело настолько, что Ирука не чувствует движения своих губ. Это, конечно, не помешает ему вести лекции.

Он хмыкает и, опираясь на локти, встает с земли. Спереди жилет мокрый от натекшей крови, а со спины — от росы. Хорошо, что этот комплект у него не единственный: занятия в Академии начнутся через четыре часа — на чистку одежды нет времени.

АНБУ, стянув перчатки, рассматривает его сюрикен на своей ладони. Тот самый, один из трех десятков, которые Ирука тщательно готовил последние несколько дней, удобно устроившись на своем подоконнике. Работа с крошечными взрывными печатями, размещенными точно по центру, требует света и максимума сосредоточенности. 

— Толково придумано, — наконец говорит АНБУ, и Ирука кривится. От похвалы губы сами собой разъезжаются в горделивой улыбке, вот только стремительно опухающее лицо против этого. Боль отдается даже в затылке.

— Я помогу. — Все так же бесцветно ставит его в известность АНБУ. — Кажется, я перестарался.

Он легко поднимается на ноги и подходит к кособоко стоящему Ируке — грудь саднит не меньше лица, и никак не выходит сделать глубокий вдох. АНБУ заходит за спину, совсем как Ирука пару минут назад, и мягко кладет ладони на его подбородок и точно на место удара — на пятое справа ребро.

Ток чужой чакры странно успокаивает — Ирука обмякает, привалившись спиной к груди АНБУ, но в то же время сосредотачивается, чтобы понять.

— У вас тоже чакра воды, — задевая губами жесткую прохладную ладонь, удивленно говорит он, разобравшись в своих ощущениях. — Но только какая-то не такая.

— Но только не одна она, — поправляет его АНБУ и умолкает. Его инструктор вообще не слишком разговорчив. 

— Поэтому вас назначили заниматься со мной?

— Не только. 

Слова из него приходится тянуть клещами. Ирука поворачивает голову, устало глядя в прорези фарфоровой маски. Движения губ возвращают отступившую было боль, притягивая ее, как каменистый изрезанный берег волны. 

— Семпай считает, что общение с вами пойдет мне на пользу, — добавляет тот нехотя.

Ирука вздыхает. 

— Какую? — тоскливо спрашивает он. — За три месяца я не выиграл у вас ни одного спарринга. Разве что вы тренируетесь проявлять выдержку и не убивать бестолковых чунинов направо и налево.

АНБУ тихо хмыкает, а потом негромко смеется за его спиной. 

— Я не шутил. 

Ируку все же захлестывает волна — не боль, обида.

В наступающем году его класс пополнится подросшим джинчурики, и он вынужден откладывать свои дела в любое время дня и вылезать из постели в любое время ночи для тренировок с АНБУ. Приказ Третьего Хокаге — не оспоришь и не проигнорируешь.

— Я не выстою против Девятихвостого и минуты, — горечь, копившаяся в нем все это время, вытекает полноводным ручьем. Слова минуют все заслоны, выстроенные из гордости и смирения. — Я не понимаю, зачем мы вообще занимаем полигон, а вы таскаетесь ко мне между миссиями. Хорошо отдохнуть — вот ваша задача. Это полезнее и разумнее.

— Я не привык отдыхать. И нам не нужна минута. — Тембр АНБУ ничуть не меняется — он говорит все так же глухо и ровно, будто зачитывает строчки задания для своей команды. Так, словно не слышит ноток безнадежности в голосе Ируки. — Нам достаточно двенадцати секунд, чтобы прибыть на место. Вам просто необходимо...

— Отвлечь внимание Девятихвостого на себя, если тот выйдет из-под контроля, и сдохнуть, давая другим детям шанс сбежать и выжить, — жестко заканчивает Ирука за него.

— Да, — спокойно соглашается тот, и Ирука хохочет, утыкаясь в широкую ладонь АНБУ щекой.

— Сегодня вы продержались четырнадцать секунд, сенсей. — Руки стискивают его сильнее, мешая выбраться из объятий. — Возможно, когда мы придем, вы все еще будете живы.

— Какая разница, — отмахивается Ирука. У него трясутся ноги, болит голова, а еще он устал — смертельно устал жить в ожидании неизбежного: он не хочет учить демона-лиса, но будет. И наоборот: не будет больше того, к чему он успел привыкнуть. Не будет стука в стекло, которого он со временем начал ждать, не будет замершей фигуры в проеме окна, знакомой маски и тихого голоса. Скоро их тренировки закончатся. Ирука уже сейчас начинает скучать по ним — и по нему.

— Я не хотел бы увидеть ваш труп. — Фарфоровая маска, коснувшаяся его затылка, холодит и отрезвляет не хуже ледяной росы. 

Ирука стискивает ладони в кулаки и отстраняется. Какая разница, чего они хотят и хотят ли вообще чего-нибудь. Им все равно не по пути.

***

Лежать на животе надоедает быстро. Слева только кусочек окна и синее небо, справа — выкрашенная унылым желтым стена. В больнице скучно, а когда врачи запрещают двигаться и вставать — скучно вдвойне. 

— Неделя! — приговор нин-медиков звучит скорее как «вечность» для Ируки. — Должны же вы понимать, что ранения позвоночника вам не шутки.

Семь дней без движения — вот где не шутки, а скорее пытка из арсенала Ибики.

Его будни скрашивают посетители — знакомые, приятели, друзья. Они идут один за другим с цветами, фруктами и свежими сплетнями и новостями. Даже Хокаге находит минутку, чтобы справиться о его здоровье. Что касается Наруто — если бы суровые медики не выпроваживали его на закате, он оставался бы здесь ночевать.

Ирука улыбается, зарывается лицом в подушку. Какая разница, сколько еще ему осталось лежать: неделю, месяц или всегда — Наруто жив и здоров, и это главное.

— Я думал, вы тренируетесь защищаться от лиса, а не защищать его.

Ирука поворачивает голову так резко, что в шейном отделе что-то хрустит. 

— Простите, я не хотел вас пугать, сенсей. — Тяжелая ладонь прижимает его обратно к койке, не давая пошевелиться. — Вам прописан полный покой.

Даже если бы он молчал, Ирука все равно узнал бы его. По шершавой ладони, по чакре, пляшущей рядом с его собственной, как огонек свечи — сливаясь и отталкиваясь одновременно. 

Он упрямо мотает головой, скидывая чужую руку, и выворачивает шею, чтобы взглянуть в разрезы белоснежной узорчатой маски. 

Вот только маски нет. На корточках рядом с его кроватью сидит серьезный темноглазый шиноби в форменке, натянутой до самых губ, и шлеме-протекторе. 

— Я думал, ты старше, — честно признается Ирука.

— Простите, сенсей, — отвечает тот, становясь похожим на нашкодившего ученика Академии, и Ирука прыскает. 

В глубине темных глаз пляшут ответные смешливые искорки.

— Тренировки мне действительно помогли, — отсмеявшись, говорит Ирука. — А Наруто… Наруто замечательный. Он стоит гораздо больше двенадцати секунд и моей жизни.

АНБУ смотрит на него, поджав губы, — не одобряя и явно не соглашаясь.

— Вы просто с ним не знакомы, — улыбается Ирука, отметая разом все невысказанные возражения. 

Тот вздыхает, а потом устраивается на полу удобнее, скрещивая ноги и переплетая ладони.

— Тогда расскажите мне, — серьезно говорит он. — И зовите меня Тензо, сенсей.

Ирука улыбается смущенно и весело. Кончики его ушей предательски краснеют, а сердце начинает частить не в такт. 

— Разве тебе не надо никуда, Тензо? — Ируке важно услышать ответ.

— Если только вызовут для миссии, — пожимает плечами тот. — Я же говорил вам, сенсей…

— Ирука.

— Говорил вам, Ирука, — поправляет себя Тензо. — Я совсем не умею отдыхать. А с вами интересно.

Ирука улыбается снова и ловит такую же ломкую улыбку в ответ. Тензо сейчас, наверное, так же неловко, как и ему — и это греет, и дышать от этого становится легче в разы. Ирука вытаскивает руку из-под головы и протягивает ее Тензо.

Похоже, одинокие скучные ночи им больше не грозят. Им обоим.


End file.
